pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 2 Rarepons
'Rarepons '''are Patapons with improved stats depending on their type that are made by Mater, The Tree of life. All Rarepons (including Normal) require Ka-ching and certain materials to level up. Leveling up a Rarepon can greatly improve their combat abilities. This makes unit selection and formation a key strategy aspect of the game. Mater must be available to make new units; however, each time you level them up they would require more materials and Ka-ching. Leveling up Rarepons also increasing their skills but often also increase their weaknesses, an example: leveling up Menyokki to Kisuk increasing their stagger skills and max HP, but also increases their weakness of ignition. Down here is a chart about which Evolution Map can unlock which Memories, and the shortest path that you can take. Take note that, of course, you need to go through all the evolutions listed to unlock the Memory. You only need Lv1 of each, by the way in the end, you will find lost memories of lost Evolution Map. Yaripon Evolution Map Tatepon Evolution Map Yumipon Evolution Map Leveling Up Rarepons When you level up Rarepons, the Ka-ching and materials needed go up. After some levels, a new material is added to the list. At level five and ten, the Rarepons change appearence, except the normal Patapons. Only normal Dekapons, Megapons and Mahopons change appearance even in normal form. The maximum level a Rarepon can go is 10, when it happens the Patapon or Rarepon gets his true potential, but is not an easy task especially with the 3 last ones: Gyaba, Mogyu and Sabara, the ''Ultimate Rarepons, because they now need Level 5 Materials and lots of Ka-ching. Normal These Patapons are the only Patapons capable of wearing helms. They are the basic unit, and they must be created before you can get Rarepons (unless you have imported Patapon 1 data). Normal Megapons, Mahopons, and Dekapons cannot wear helms. Unlike normal Patapons, normal Megapons, Mahopons, and Dekapons change their appearance after leveling up. Level 1 Description: '' A normal Patapon. He can get a little stronger by leveling-up. ''Level 5 Description: '' A pretty strong Patapon. Change his equipment freely to change his strengths. ''Level 10 Description: '' The strongest Patapon. He can get better use than the other Rarepons out of the best equipment. Pyopyo > Pyokora > Pyokoran Evolve from NORMAL. These Patapons are the fastest Rarepons available. They are also resistant against freeze, which is very helpful early in the game. Be sure to make plenty of these as soon as you have the chance, or you'll have lots of trouble against freezing weather and attacks. ''Level 1 Description: '' Resistant against cold chills but weak against fire. Leveling-up will increase his speed. ''Level 5 Description: '' A Rarepon who quickly gets faster as he levels up. He has 20% freeze resistance, but is weak against fire damage. ''Level 10 Description: '' A really, really fast Rarepon! He can't be frozen and is weak to fire! He can inflict critical, stagger, and knockback hits. Buhyokko > Buhyonku > Puuhyonku Evolve from NORMAL. These Patapons are resistance against knockback, but are rather slow. They can also cause stagger, which is useful against bosses (the more you stagger a boss, the more items you get). ''Level 1 Description: These XL-sized Patapons are great against knockback but their size slows their attack speed. Gradually improve stagger skills by leveling-up. Level 5 Description: These XXL- sized Patapons minimize knockback but their size slows their attack speed. Their chilled mood makes them great of stressful battles! Level 10 Description: This behemoth-sized Patapon will bulldoze through the enemy ranks. Resistant to all stagger and knockback attacks. Enemies will cower like kittens! Nyontama > Gekoroth > Gekoronpa Evolve from PYOPYO. These Patapons are very useful, as they are resistance against fire and lightning attacks. Many bosses and more than a few enemies use fire weapons, making these Rarepons a must-have. He can also resist and deal stagger to a small extent. Level 1 Description: Resistant against some fire and electrical attacks. He'll gain speed as he levels-up; however his stagger won't improve. Level 5 Description: So charming, but so strong! Can cause critical hits. Strong against lightning but easy to stagger. Level 10 Description: Aww, it's so amazingly adorable! But very strong, and can cause criticals. Extremely strong against lightning but staggers very easily. Wanda > Wandaba > Wandabata Evolve from BUHYOKKO. This Rarepon specializes in attack power. He can also deal a fair amount of stagger, but as is very clearly professed, he is weak against sleep attacks. Level 1 Description: '' A Rarepon whose attack power increases gradually as he levels-up. His stagger rate is 20%, but he's easy to put to sleep. ''Level 5 Description: A Rarepon whose attack power increases quickly as he levels up. His stagger rate is 30%, but he's easy to put to sleep. Level 10 Description: '' A formidable warrior! Each attack is fatal! His stagger rate is 50%, but he's easy to put to sleep. Fumya > Fumyaaru > Funmyaga Evolve from PYOPYO. Fumya specialize in critical hits. They also have a very good attack speed. However, they are weak against ice damage. ''Level 1 Description: Rarepons whose critical rate rises gradually as they level-up. At Lv. 5 their attacks become very fast. They're weak against ice damage. Level 5 Description: '' This Rarepon's attacks are quite fast. If you level him up, his critical rate will rise. He's weak against ice damage. ''Level 10 Description: '' Combining quick attacks and reliable critical hits, this Rarepon can really make some damage! They're weak against ice attacks though. Menyokki > Kisuk > Moriussoo Evovle from PYOPYO and BUHYOKKO. These Rarepons are very useful. They have a very high stagger rate, making them useful for farming*. However, they are extremely weak against fire. Also has good HP. ''*Farming- Continuously staggering a boss to get as many items drops as possible. Level 1 Description: This Rarepon is like a seed in the ground. He has excellent stagger, knockback, and HP, but must be leveled-up to be put to use. Naturally, he's weak against fire. Level 5 Description: This Rarepon is like a young sapling! He has high stagger, knockback, and HP, but he easily catches fire. Level 10 Description: This Rarepon has grown into a mighty oak! He has unrivaled stagger, knockback, and HP, but he'll burst into flames at the slightest provocation. He takes double damage from fire. Uhoho > Uuhoho > Uhokkya Evolve from FUMYA. Uhohos can deal all of the status effects, but can't deal too much damage. Level 1 Description: This Rarepon specializes in status effects like stagger, fire, sleep, and freeze. His abilities increase as he levels up, but he doesn't deal much damage. Level 5 Description: '' This Rarepon specializes in causing status effects like stagger, fire, sleep, and freeze. His abilities increase as he levels-up, but he doesn't deal much damage. ''Level 10 Description: These Rarepons specialize in causing status effects like stagger, fire, sleep, and freeze. They really have the powers of a demon; however, actual damage is very low. Mofu > Mofuuru > Mofurumo Evolve from MENYOKKI and WANDA. These Rarepons have high HP and defense skills. They can resist all of the status effects very well with evolution. However, they are very flammable. Level 1 Description: It's fluffy body protects against taking damage. Can dodge mortal blows, but it's pretty flammable. Level 5 Description: It's even fluffier body resists most status effects and damage. Only fire can penetrate its defenses. Level 10 Description: '' Wow, it's so amazingly fluffy! Resists all kinds of status effects and damage, but extremely flammable. Chiku > Chikkuri > Chikurinchi Evolve from NYONTOMA. This Rarepon deals in critical hits, and has a very fast attack speed. They are very vulnerable to ice, and have low defensive skills and HP. ''Level 1 Description: Improves critical hits but low defence skills and freezes easily. His speed only starts to be effective after leveling-up. Level 5 Description: He's pretty fast, but still needs leveling-up to unlock his true potential. Improves critical hits by 20%, but defense skills are still low and intolerant to ice. Level 10 Description: Gosh, what scary spikes! Improves critical hits by 20%, but extremely bad defence skills and they are really intolerant to ice. Chigyobi > Gyopicchi > Gyogyoppa Evolve from WANDA. This Rarepon deals in attack abilities, specifically Critical, Stagger, and Damage. They also resist Critical Hits. However, they take elemental damage, meaning they are weak against fire. Level 1 Description: This Rarepon's attack abilities like critical, stagger, and damage, will increase as he levels-up. His critical resistance is 30%; takes elemental damage. Level 5 Description: This Rarepon's attack abilities like critical, stagger, and damage, will go up as he levels-up. His critical resistance is 50%, but he's weak against elemental damage. Level 10 Description: This Rarepon has superior attack abilities like critical, stagger, and damage. His attacks are fast and he fully resists critical strikes, but he's weak against element attacks. Koppen > Suppen > Supengu Evolve from UHOHO and CHIKU. These Rarepons are weak against fire and electricity, but they have an amazing freeze resistance and rate. Level 1 Description: '' These Rarepons' freezing rate and freeze resistance grow gradually as they level-up. They take reduced damage from ice, but they're weak against fire and electricity. ''Level 5 Description: '' These Rarepons' freezing rate and freeze resistance grow gradually as they level-up. They take reduced damage from ice, but they're weak against fire and electricity. ''Level 10 Description: '' These Rarepons will freeze anything they touch. Sadly their cool features make them weak against fire and electricity. Kanokko > Kanokyon > Kanodia Evolve from CHIGYOBI. These Rarepons resist critical, knockback, and stagger. They can also inflict Critical, Knockback, and Stagger. They cannot resist elemental attacks, however. ''Level 1 Description: '' These Rarepons are made for a full-out fight, with the ability to cause and resist critical, knockback, and stagger. Their abilities improve gradually as they level-up. ''Level 5 Description: '' Great in a full-out fight! With the ability to cause and resist critical, knockback, and stagger. Their abilities improve gradually as they level-up. ''Level 10 Description: '' Experts in a full-out fight! Extremely easy to use, with full critical, knockback, and stagger resistance. They're the perfect Patapon! Mashu > Mashuro > Mashuriro Evolve from UHOHO and MENYOKKI. These Rarepons can deal and resist a very large amount of sleep. When the Hero is equipped as a Mashuriro, with sleep weapons and the Nekororinyo mask, the Hero's Sleep Ratio can exceed well over 250%. However, they are weak against fire. They also deal knockback. ''Level 1 Description: These Rarepons cause knock back and sleep effects. Their ability to take out enemies will increase as they level up. Weak against fire, strong against sleep attacks. Level 5 Description: These Rarepons have improved knock back and sleep effects. Their increased ability to take out enemies during battle will help sway any battle; however, they are still weak against fire. Level 10 Description: These Rarepons can knock enemies back a long distance and send them to an unwaking sleep. They also resist sleep completely, but they're still weak against fire. Gyaba > Gyabaan > Wagyanba Evolve from KOPPEN, MASHU, and MOFU. First form of the Ultimate Rarepon. These Rarepons have good HP, as well as a great damage boost. They take half damage from ice and electricity, and fire (only at low levels, though). They also have a great Ignite ratio and resistance. Expensive to evolve, but worth it. Level 1 Description: The first form of the ultimate Rarepon. They take half damage from everything except fire, ice, and electricity. Their handling of fire elements improves as they level-up. Level 5 Description: Stage two of the ultimate Rarepon! They take half damage from everything except fire, ice and electricity. They're starting to unlock their fire potential! Level 10 Description: Final Stage of the ultimate Rarepon! They take half damage from everything besides ice and electricity. They have now unlocked their fire power! Sabara > Baasara > Babassa Evolve from KOPPEN and CHIKU. Second type of Ultimate Rarepon. Sabara specializes in attack speed. These Rarepons can also resist sleep attacks. Level 1 Description: A lethal Patapon. Unlock his skills by leveling up. 20% resistance aganst sleep and 1.2x attack speed. Level 5 Description: Delivering critical hits and big damage, this Patapon will plow through enemies with his 1.2x attack speed and 50% sleep resistance. Level 10 Description: The Destroyer! Babassa is 100% resilient against sleep attacks. With his 1.2x speed and lethal strength, all battles will sway your way. Mogyu > Mogyuun > Mogyugyu Evolve from MOFU and KANNOKO. Third type of Ultimate Rarepon. These Rarepons have very good attack power, HP, and they have no elemental weaknesses. They are slow in movement and attack speed, however. Useful especially when evolved as Dekapons. Level 1 Description: Surprisingly strong! Slow to move and attack, but powerful enough to change the tide of the battle. Level 5 Description: Astonishingly strong! Slow to move and attack, but frighteningly powerful enough to offset the balance of battle. Level 10 Description: I've never seen anything so strong! Slow to move and attack, but powerful enough to throw a battle into chaos. Trivia *Mahopons and Megapons are born with caps. The Mahopon has a pointed wizard hat. Megapons have fancy, fuzzy helms. Though they appear to be attached to them, like the Dekapon's horns, they are actually helms. When charging and sometimes when jumping they will come off the Patapon's head. *Megapons, Dekapons, and Mahopons are the only Patapons that change their appearance when leveling-up as normal Patapons. *Kanokko's level 10 name, Kanodia, sounds very much like the boss Kanogias, and to some extent even Ganodias. *When the normal Patapons reach lv.10, it says in their description that it is stronger than other Rarepons, though they are somewhat weak, as the changes are low. *The Rarepons introduced in the First Game eg. Chiku resemble their 2nd form.. *Megapons, Dekapons, and Mahopons are the only Patapons that cannot wear traditional helmets at all. *If you carried your save over from Patapon 1 to 2, your unit's Rarepon are instantly unlockable if you have the right materials. **Say your first Yaripon was a Chiku, and your second was a Mogyu, the first Yaripon you have will have Chiku already discovered without having to discover all the Rarepons before it. This would be the same deal with your second unit; Mogyu would be discovered already. **This means that with your other units apart from your 3 starting Yaripons, you could get a Rarepon unit without creating a normal Patapon first. *All of the 16 Rarepons appear in Patapon 3 as a unique class. (e.g, The unique Rarepon for Mogyu is Grenburr) *The three ultimate Rarepons are represented by the three ultimate Uberheroes in Patapon 3. (Sabara - Charibasa; Mogyu - Grenburr; Gyaba - Cannogabang) es:Rarepons de Patapon 2 Category:Featured Article Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Hero